


The First Moment | Taegyu

by soft_universe



Series: Taegyu Universe [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_universe/pseuds/soft_universe
Summary: A drabble in which the young boy from Daegu and the handsome trainee meet for the first time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Taegyu Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865563
Kudos: 64





	The First Moment | Taegyu

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my Taegyu Universe (or Jay's Universe as I call it on Tumblr). It's a piece in a collection of moments in a hyper-realistic au that chronicles taegyu’s relationship from the beginning of TXT to the present. Works in this series don't have to be read in any particular order since it's just little moments rather than a big overarching story. Enjoy them however you want to!
> 
> Tumblr: @soft-taegyu

It was too quiet. From his place on the piano bench, Beomgyu could hear the trainees messing around outside, the muffled sound of their laughter filtering through window. The room was heavy with the feeling that he should be somewhere other than where he was, but he hadn’t been able to listen to the other boys enough to know how to fit himself in yet.

He opened the lid to the piano, but quickly closed it again.

 _I wish I actually knew how to play this_ , he thought. _Maybe then it wouldn’t be so weird that I’m just sitting here._

It had been cold in Seoul when he arrived at the Bighit building that morning. Not for the first time, he wished he’d actually listened to his mother when she told him to bring his heavy jacket. Instead, he’d just had his sweater, and he’d fidgeted with the sleeves when he’d been introduced to the other boys. He wondered if any of the others weren’t from Seoul or had a dialect like him. He wondered how long it would take for him to catch up to their skills.

A door shut at the end of the hall, and Beomgyu’s head shot up at the sound. The door was open, and he saw the dance instructor walk over to greet whoever just came in.

“Welcome back, Taehyun-ssi!” the instructor said warmly.

A young boy walked into view wearing a puffy jacket and carrying a gym bag. The boy, Taehyun, said something back, but Beomgyu was too far away to hear. He turned, and as Beomgyu saw his face, his eyes widened.

_Wow. Now he’s really handsome._

Beomgyu had been struck by how beautiful some of the other trainees were, but there was something about Taehyun that made him stare. He had unusual features, but he was so mesmerizing that Beomgyu couldn’t look away. He had large, deep brown eyes and wide lips that turned up into a dazzling smile. Beomgyu wanted to get closer, to see those eyes up close.

_He’s really going to be an idol. How am I supposed to train with someone who looks like that?_

Beomgyu watched Taehyun’s eyes crinkle as he laughed and noticed how easily he chatted with the instructor. He wondered if someone like that would ever want to be his friend.

“Hey, you’re Beomgyu, right?”

Beomgyu startled and turned to see that one of the other trainees had entered the room through the back door. The other boy was really tall, and he remembered seeing him hanging out with a younger kid in a Mickey Mouse shirt earlier.

The boy crossed the room and smiled at him.

“I’m Soobin,” he said. “What are you doing sitting alone at the piano? You should come hang out with everyone!”

Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile back. There was something so warm about this tall boy, like he somehow radiated kindness.

“Yeah, I’m Beomgyu,” he said, standing up. “You don’t think they’ll mind if I join?”

“No of course not! Come outside with me. You should meet my friend Kai.”

Beomgyu started to follow Soobin towards the back door. He glanced back to try and get a glimpse of Taehyun one last time, but he was already gone.

* * *

_Who is he?_

Taehyun sat on the floor of the practice room, spinning his water bottle around in his hands and trying not to stare are the trainee across the room.

_He’s so familiar. Has he been here the whole time and I just never noticed before?_

There weren’t a lot of trainees at Bighit, and he was sure he would have noticed this boy if he had seen him before. There was just something about him that was uncanny to Taehyun, like he’d met him before in a dream.

Yeonjun was sitting next to him as they waited for the dance instructor to start their lesson, so Taehyun leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yeonjun, who’s that boy over there?” Taehyun whispered, gesturing to the round-faced boy sitting next to Soobin on the other side of the room.

“New trainee,” Yeonjun answered quietly. “I think his name’s Beomgyu. He came earlier when you were at taekwondo.”

“He’s really handsome,” Taehyun said.

“Yeah. I think he’s pretty shy though. He’s only really talked to Soobin so far.”

Just then, the dance instructor entered the room and called the trainees to stand up. They were learning new choreography that day, and Taehyun had missed the first lesson. As the class progressed, he knew he should be paying attention, but he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from wandering back to the new trainee.

_Beomgyu. I have to talk to him._

After a solid hour of learning, the trainees were left alone to practice. Everyone split up, some finding floor space to practice alone, others reviewing the new choreo in pairs. Taehyun took the first chance he could to approach Beomgyu.

The new trainee had found a spot at the front of the room by the mirror. In the reflection, Taehyun saw Beomgyu stiffen as he came closer.

“Hi, I’m Taehyun,” he said. “You’re new right?”

Beomgyu smiled a bit, not meeting his eyes. “Yeah, I’m Beomgyu. I just started this morning.”

This close, Taehyun could really look at him. His bright eyes were big and round, and he had a cute nose and fluffy dark hair. His heart leapt when those eyes finally met his.

“Do you want to practice together?” Taehyun asked.

“I don’t know,” Beomgyu said, tugging at his sleeves. “I haven’t danced like this much before.”

“That’s okay. I’ll help you and we can learn it together.”

Beomgyu nodded, and the two grinned at each other. Taehyun’s chest tightened, and he looked down as his smile grew bigger.

_I hope he wants to be friends too._


End file.
